Rikki as a babysitter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki babysits Cleo's daughter. Rikki take little Mandy to the beach. There they meet someone...
1. Mandy love fishing

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water and American Pie.**

* * *

**Rikki as a babysitter**

**Rikki Bennet is at Lewis and Cleo's house. Since Lewis has to go away to a big science-meeting and Cleo wanted to go with him, it's Rikki's job to babysit little 6 year old Mandy, Lewis and Cleo's daughter.**

"Finally, some me-time..." says Rikki as she sit down in the big purple chair in Cleo's living room.

"Aunt Rikki! I can't sleep!" screams Mandy from her bedroom.

"Seriously? Oh shit!" says Rikki, who thought she'd get to relax a little and read Marc Joseph's new horror-novel while Mandy was asleep.

"I can't sleep..." says Mandy with a childish girly pout as Rikki enter the little girl's room.

"Come on! We've seen two movies, played video-games and I made you burgers. Please go to sleep. I need some Rikki-time here." says Rikki.

"Read me a bedtime-story." says Mandy.

"Sorry...I don't read bedtime-stories, Mandy." says Rikki with a calm friendly voice. "I've never even read one for my own daughter."

"Oh, can you sing for me then? You're a singer, right? And you have an awesome voice." says Mandy.

"Wow, thanks!" says Rikki, who's surprised that Mandy love her singing-voice.

Rikki begin to sing.

_**Sun is shinin' sky is so blue. Inside of you there are colors. Red and blue, a purple of two. Three green and a blue and a pink one.**_

_**Please, relax. Now sleep, little one. You shall forget every problem. Do not fear. I'm always right here. **_

_**So sleep and forget all the problems.**_

_**Yeah, just sleep and forget every problem.**_

A few seconds after the end of the song, Mandy is asleep.

"Aww, she's soo cute!" says Rikki in a soft low tone.

Rikki goes back out to the living room, sit down in the purple chair and start to read her book.

"Wonder if Jennifer survived the attack in the forest? Didn't seem like it in the previous book." says Rikki to herself.

Rikki has been looking forward to this book. It's called 'The darkness of yesterday' and is written by Marc Joseph, who's Rikki's favorite author of all times.

"Things looked pretty bad for Jennifer at the end of 'Secrets in the open' after the killer almost cut her throat off." says Rikki.

The next morning Rikki make breakfast for herself and Mandy.

"Yay! Your pancakes are the best!" says Mandy as she eat some of the strawberry and cream pancakes that Rikki has made.

"Better than your mommy's...?" says Rikki with a small smile.

"Yeah, mom's not that good with food." says Mandy with a small laugh.

"So Cleo's not that great in the kitchen...?" thinks Rikki to herself.

"You're cool, aunt Rikki." says Mandy.

"Want juice or milk?" says Rikki as she walk over to the fridge.

"Juice, please." says Mandy.

Cleo and Lewis has taught their daughter good manners so she always says please.

"One orange juice comin' up!" says Rikki.

Later that day Rikki write a song on her laptop while Mandy play some girly video-game.

"Shadows are comin' and I feel so sad..." says Rikki, reading some of the lyrics to her song loud to herself. "No they feel so sad, sounds better. When the time goes on the things get bad. The shadows are here now. Oh, yeah! The shadows...they...are here!"

Suddenly Rikki's cell phone beeps.

"Rikki speaking..."

"Hi, it's Cleo!"

"Hi, Cleo! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks! I hope Mandy is okey too."

"Oh, don't worry, Cleo. Your little Mandy's playing video-games right now."

"Thank God! I was afraid that something was wrong over there."

"Everything's good here, Cleo. I was gonna take Mandy down to the beach later."

"That sounds nice. Mandy love fishing, just like her dad. Mandy's got her own fishing-rod that Lewis bought for her last month, it's in her closet."

"Okey! I'll take Mandy to the beach for some fishing-time later then."

"Good! Thanks for lookin' after my little Mandy while Lewis and me are out of town, Rikki."

"No problem, Cleo."

"Okey! See you on Monday. Say hello to Mandy from me. Bye!"

"Bye, Cleo!"

"Who was that...?" says Mandy as Rikki put away her phone.

"That...was your mom!" says Rikki.

"Mommy!" says Mandy.

"She said hello." says Rikki.

"Mom's such a sweet lady." says Mandy.

"So, Mandy...wanna go to the beach later? Your mom told me you like fishing." says Rikki. "We could go to the beach so you can fish a bit."

"Yay!" says a very happy Mandy. "I totally love fishing!"

"Then we'll go to the beach later. Now I'm gonna take a shower. You can play video-games, okey?" says Rikki.

"Sure!" says Mandy.

Two hours later Rikki and Mandy walk along the beach to Lewis' favorite fishing-spot, Mandy with her pink fishing-rod in hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Me love to fish!" says Mandy. "Do you love it too, aunt Rikki...?"

"Not really." says Rikki with a friendly smirk.

"Okey." says Mandy.

"So your dad's taught you about fishing?" says Rikki.

"Yes! Dad's awesome at fishing." says Mandy.


	2. Jim appears

**As Rikki and Mandy arrive at Lewis' special fishing-spot they see a crashed one-man airplane and a man who seem to be hurt, but alive.**

The man's hair is dark, he's wearing a dirty leather jacket and torn dark jeans.

"Hi, are you okey?" says Rikki.

"I'm alive..." says the man with a calm tone.

"Good. My name's Rikki Bennet and this is my friend Cleo's daughter Mandy." says Rikki. "You are?"

"James Levenstein, but most people call me Jim." says the man.

"You have an American accent. How did you get here?" says Rikki.

"I was just takin' my plane out for a spin when suddenly there was this huge cloud of smoke in front of me. The plane began to shake as if I was in the middle of a very big storm and apparently I lost consciousness. Next thing I know I was here at this beach." says Jim.

"You could be hurt. I could take you to a hospital." says Rikki with a calm mature tone.

"Where am I, exactly?" says Jim confused.

"Gold Coast, Australia." says Rikki.

"Australia? I was flyin' over Texas, USA. How the hell did I end up in Australia?" says Jim.

"I don't know." says Rikki.

"Do you have a cell phone I can borrow? I gotta call my wife and tell her I'm okey." says Jim.

"Sure!" says Rikki as she hands her cell phone to Jim.

Jim dial Michelle's number.

"Michelle, speakin'..."

"Babe, it's me."

"Jim? Where are you? You've been gone for 8 fuckin' hours."

"Apparently in Australia. The Gold Coast to be exact."

"Australia? Are you okey?"

"I'm okey, but the plane's a big pile of metal-derbris."

"Get back home as soon as you can, sexy one."

"Sure! See ya soon!"

"Bye, Jim!"

Jim give the phone back to Rikki.

"Your wife's gotta be worried about you. I know I'd be if something happened to my husband." says Rikki.

"Michelle kinda overreacts at times." says Jim.

"We women care about people. Friends and family are important to us." says Rikki.

"This cute little girl...she's not your daughter, is she?" says Jim.

"No. Mandy's my friend Cleo's daughter. My daughter is named Abigail and she's blonde like me." says Rikki. "Do you have kids?"

"A son named Evan, after my grandpa's best friend." says Jim.

"Being a parent is a wonderful thing." says Rikki.

"Yeah, even though it's hard sometimes." says Jim.

Later at Cleo's house.

"I'll get us all something to eat." says Rikki.

"Mom...I've been lookin' for you." says Abigail as she enter the house.

Abigail is now in her early 20's and has grown into an adult woman who is just as pretty as her mom.

"Abi, over here!" says Rikki from the kitchen.

Abi walk to the kitchen.

"Hi, mom!" says Abi.

"Hi, Abs!" says Rikki with a smile.

"Who's the stranger?" says Abi as she sees Jim.

"Abi, this is James Levenstein. Mandy and I found him at the beach. He's crashed with his airplane." says Rikki.

"Nice to meet you, James!" says Abi with a smile.

"Please, call me Jim." says Jim.

"Okey, Jim it is." says Abi.

"So, Abs...why were you looking for me?" says Rikki to her daughter.

"I wonder if I can use your car. Kathy, Cara, Emily and I are goin' to a party at Annie's house and I don't wanna show up in my trash-car." says Abi.

"Okey, but don't go too wild." says Rikki as she throw Abi the keys to her car.

"Look who's talkin' here. You were as wild as I am or even worse when you were my age, mom." says Abi with a wink.

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry, Abi. Have fun tonight and call me tomorrow." says Rikki as she give her daughter a hug.

"Sure! I love you, mom. You're cool." says Abi as she leave.

"Sorry that we you didn't get to fish, Mandy." says Rikki.

"That's okey. I can fish another time." says Mandy.

"How do you feel, Jim?" says Rikki.

"Better. I don't think I'm hurt too bad." says Jim.

"Maybe should go to the hospital anyway. Just in case." says Rikki.

"Okey, tomorrow." says Jim.

"Sure!" says Rikki.


	3. Stifler, oh no!

**Rikki and Jim enter the hospital.**

"Feelin' nervous, Jim?" says Rikki.

"No, not at all, Rikki. I've been through worse, such as when I thought that super-glue was..." Jim begins. "Eh, no! I shouldn't tell you that story."

"What story?" says Rikki.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." says Jim.

"Okey!" says Rikki with a teasing smirk. "Keep it to yourself, big guy."

"Maybe I'll tell you later." says Jim.

Suddenly a man dressed in a long black leather coat appears. He pull out a Desert Eagle handgun and point it at Jim.

"Who are you?" says Jim.

"Forgot about me already, Jimbo?" says the man with the gun as he take off his dark sunglasses.

"Stifler?" says Jim. "What are you doin'...? I thought you and I had started to respect each other."

"I've just been pretending to care, you stupid pussy. Guess you didn't know about my skills as an actor. You thought that I actually was about to become your friend. Man, you're such a pathetic fuck-face." says Stifler as he begin to laugh.

"Jim, you know this crazy man?" says Rikki.

"His name's Steven Stifler and he's my high school enemy." says Jim.

"Enemy? No! I've been lookin' after your sorry ass since high school, man. The first and only girl this worthless dude's ever been with he found because of me. The first time he ever had sex with that girl was at my party, at my house. That girl is now his wife. Without me Jimbo here would be alone with no woman to be with." says Stifler in an angry tone, still pointing his gun at Jim.

"Hey, Steven! I'm sure Jim's never done you any harm." says Rikki with a strong clear voice, not afraid of Stifler.

"Don't fuckin' call me Steven!" says Stifler.

"Stuff some shit in your mouth and shut it, Steven!" says Rikki.

"Got yourself a new bodyguard, Jimbo?" says Stifler with an evil smile.

"She's not my bodyguard, Stifler! Eat crap!" says Jim as he give Stifler an angry glare.

"Hey, dude! Don't get so damn sassy here. I'm the guy with the weapon." says Stifler.

"SECURITY!" screams Rikki with a strong clear tone.

Five hospital security guards come running down the hallway as Stifler pull the trigger and fire his gun at Jim, who jump to the side, avoiding the bullet.

"Stop it right there! You're comin' with us, mr!" says one of the security guards in a hard deep tone as he put handcuffs on Stifler and give Stifler's gun to one of the other security guards.

"Thanks!" says Rikki and Jim.

"Jimbo! I'll get you next time, stupid pussy!" screams Stifler in an angry tone as the security guards pull him away.

45 minutes later, after a doctor has given Jim a check-up, Jim and Rikki walk back out to Rikki's car.

"So, what did the doc say?" says Rikki.

"I'm okey. Nothing's broken." says Jim.

"Good!" says Rikki with a smile.

Later that day Rikki take Mandy fishing while Zane take Jim on a tour of the town, showing him what's worth seeing.

"I wanna catch a big fishie!" says Mandy with her cute girly voice as she and Rikki arrive at Lewis' special fishing-spot.

"You do know that you might not catch any fish at all, right?" says Rikki as Mandy get her fishing-rod ready.

"Yes, I know." says Mandy with a smile.

Rikki is totally impressed when she sees how quick and easy little Mandy get her fishing-rod ready without help from a grown up. Obviously Lewis has taught his daughter how to use a fishing-rod.

"All fish, fear me!" says Mandy with a confident smirk as she begin to fish.

"Those fish won't stand a chance." says Rikki with as she giggle a little.

20 minutes later Mandy has caught 5 fish.

"Five fish, no bad. You're your daddy's girl, Mandy." says Rikki as she smile and put her hand on little Mandy's shoulder.

"Thanks, aunt Rikki!" says Mandy with a big smile.

Mandy put the fish into a plastic bag.

The next day at the airport, Rikki and Zane says goodbye to Jim before he goes back home to the US.

"Thanks for the help, Rikki. You really have an awesome wife, Zane." says Jim with a smile.

"My pleasure. Good luck, Jim. Bye!" says Rikki.

"Good luck, man." says Zane.

"I promise to stay in touch. I'll call you." says Jim.

"So, Lewis and Cleo get back tomorrow, huh?" says Zane to his wife.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." says Rikki.

"Let's go home, beauty!" says Zane.

"Sure thing, hottie!" says Rikki with a sexy wink.

Since Abi looks after Mandy over at Cleo's house, Zane and Rikki spend the rest of the day in their bedroom, where they cuddle and make out.

**The End.**


End file.
